fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventures of Garfield
This fan-made series is Garfield having the same routine as bubble guppies in the style of the bubble guppies, The series runs on a fanon channel called TvKids but with diffrent charaters this show has over 130 songs List of songs from garfield List of charaters Notes Cat's when their younger they do not grow as fast but when their about between the age 8 and 12 they start going faster and stop when their 21 Dog's grow stop growing at 20 too but they grow the oppsite way as the cat's bears usally grow fast most of the time when they get about 18 but stop at 21 other animals random　 Garfield Is a cat that loves to sing and dance and is very silly Pink Cat She loves to sing and dance too but loves garfield more Tiger He is kind of the guy that often be in the background of garfield songs but is in the garfield silly scenes sometimes Scout He is good at imagining and every blue moon he asking things from brown bear Violet.1 Loves to be in a shop segment Violet.2 She is a lot like Violet.1 Blue bunny He is a drama king and in the Enough with the nature episode he thinks of some negitive things about what happend to the squirrel and is going to do it in the Thanksgiving turkey Brown Bear He is very smart but did not smile much in season 1 in season 2 he smiled a little less than half of the time in Season 3 he smiled often but not as much as everyone else season 4 he smiled in every song at least a little smile and every dance and when he does he a lot even when there is not a song he will smile even more often then season 3 he smiled in every episode in season 4 and in season 5 planned to smile about as often as season 4 but a little bit more Chocolate Moose　 A moose that says moose a lot in season 3 but in season 4 he says moose half of the time when he talks but in season 5 half of time talking and singing Snowman 　　　 A snowman that moved to Alaska At the and of March but came back in the special and he came back to stay until next spring was in August 31 Big Eyes 　　　　　 He has this very cool voice and can rap sort of Rugby 　　　　　　　 He brags a little in season 2 but is learning in a season 5 episode planning to be called life lessons Mater He does not get many lines but he gets good ones White Bear He is good dancer and Sneaky and is very good at playing instruments Pink Bunny No change really Grown-ups Honey Comb She is Garfield Pink Cat and Tiger Mother Dave nick name Raindeer he is Garfield Pink Cat and Tiger Dad back in 2007 December he a whole bunch of cheese eating to May 2008 and got up to 230 pounds Happy Dog Violets Scout Big eyes Dad Papa Bear Brown Bear's Dad Mama Bear Brown Bears Mom Mr Grumpy Grumps Seasons : Season 1 Only had Garfield Pink cat Tiger Scout Violet.1 Violet.2 Elmo Brown bear And Blue Bunny Others appeared in season 2 big eyes rugby and White Bear and Season 3 Mater Chocolate moose and snowman Season 5 was planned since November 4 2016 And 4 episodes are in production but even if the episodes were not made in same order the production is in a diffrent way for a example In making order 1. The World Tree Songs 2.Let's get organ-nized 3.The Thanksgiving Turkey 4. The Big Sleepover 5. Got a bunch of bones 6. Beach Blast 7. Dress Up 8. Water Water Everywhere 9. Family and Friends Production order/Aring Order 1. The Thanksgiving Turkey 2. The Big Sleepover 3.Let's get organ-nized 4. Got a Bunch of bones 7. Beach Blast 8. Dress Up 10. The World Tree Songs 11. Water Water Everywhere 16. Family and Friends More episodes are gonna be in the season but only these 4 have been made but all of them have been planned season 4 last 2 episodes are not in production yet the airdates are different in other countries List of episodes 130 120 aired Since The Dress up Episode which was in season 5 they have been wearing regular clothes instead of just costume but they haven't wore clothes every episode after this some they did tey didn't but the adults always wore clothes they just wear different ones now Character Main Clothing Garfield Blue-Purple Cap Blue-Purple Bow Tie Green Shirt Red Pants Pink Cat Sky Blue Vest Violet Overalls Tiger White Shirt With Color Spots Blue Jeans Scout Gold-Yellow Tuxedo Purple Pants Violet.1 Bedge Sweater Brown Pants Violet.2 Same But Lighter Blue Bunny Red Shirt With White Stripes Bedge Jeans Brown Bear Orange Shirt With Stars Dark Blue Jeans/belt and Green shirt Chocolate Moose Blue Shirt Red Pants Snowman Red Sweater Green Pants Big Eyes Turquoise Shirt Black Pants Rugby Red Black Yellow Striped Shirt With Pants Pink Bunny Green Shirt Purple Overalls White Bear Gray Shirt Dark Green Pants Mater Gray Shirt With a Lightning Stripe Orange Pants Mr, Raindeer He Used to wear a Red Shirt and Dark Red Pants With a Brown Belt Now he Wears Dark Green Shirt Red Overalls Seasons United States 　 Ratings Season 1 13 May 21 2015-June 28 2015 6M Season 2 20 June 29 2015-July 31 2015 10M Season 3 30 August 3 2015-December 27 2015 23M Season 4 40 December 31 2015-November 23 2016 30M Season 5 27 November 24 2016-May 21 2017 26M Season 6 40 26 aired June 6 2017-December 31 2017 Theme songs Season 1 and 2 Garfield (same tune as bubble guppies) Season 3 Garfield is back (same tune as super why hip hip hooray) Season 4 Garfield and his friends (same tune as Making it real from the adventures of chuck and friends) Season 5 it's time for garfield (same tune as move move move from the adventures of chuck and friends) Season 6 Garfield's Show Songs The Skiing song Charathers Garfield Scout Brown bear Pink Cat Violet.1 Violet.2 Refrences This song has about the same music from the bubble guppies song party at sea When garfield says we are going on something what ever you call this thing that takes you back is called a ski lift Note: This song first aired before the show even came out the song first aired May 3 2015 Lyrics (Garfield Singing):We do something up on north come on we ski yeah if there are 4 people on north last in copetition it would be fourth come on won't you see it's not down of course not it is not left or right it is up that is were the artic life (Garfield and Scout Singing)it is time for skiing time (Garfield singing) we got stuff just for you come on maybe we could start a crew try to have fun do your best is best one to choose even if you lose come on let's sing the song (All): it is up not down (Garfield Singing) we are going up the hill how hey we are going on (Garfield Speaking) somthing ever you call this thing (Garfield Singing) anyway i want to tell you it is skiing time it is skiing it is hey (Pink Cat Speaking) hurry up (All except Brown bear) skiing time it is skiing time it is skiing time one more time it is skiing time yeah yeah All in the artic snow Images There are bones inside of you Charaters Garfield Tiger Pink Cat Scout Violet.1 Violet.2 Elmo Brown Bear Blue Bunny References The song is in the same tune as the sesame street song by the count and even about the same lyrics This song use very like images bubble guppies bunch of bones song Note: This song will later be found out that it is sung by Dracula Lyrics (Garfield Singing) Fill arm and Hand and Feel the top of your head tap your elbows and your knees give your a sqeeze there something hard as stone and it's something called a bone There are bones bones bones bones inside of you bones bones bones bones more then just a few so many you can count them amazing but it is true their bones bones bones bones inside you If i had no bones at all you would not stand up straight o woah o woah there are bones bones bones bones inside of you bones bones bones bones more than just a few so many you count them (All) amazing but it's true!!!!! (Garfield Singing) there are bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones bones (All) booooooooones inside of yooooooooooooou Images Songs Before the Show Aired The songs were like Promos for the show Garfield and they still air on commercial breaks on TvKids most of the songs aren't in the episodes and Most of them songs that are by other artists Get Up and Dance First Aired May 2 2015 It's Skiing Time First Aired May 3 2015 Counting Stars First Aired May 6 2015 Them Bones First Aired April 18 2015 I Think Think First Aired April 25 2015 Practice makes perfect First Aired May 10 2015 1.2.3.4 First Aired May 11 2015 Alphabet Song First Aired May 12 2015 The Always Always song First Aired May 13 2015 The Number Rhyme First Aired May 14 2015 Pennsylvania 1.2.3.4.5 First Aired May 15 2015 Welcome To the Show Garfield First Aired May 18 2015 Countries Original Regions United States channel TvKids Canada South Africa Others France Brazil Norway Sweden Finland Switzerland Egypt Libya Algeria Original Language English voices Garfield 1-2 3 4-5 6 Tiger 1 2 3 4-5 6 Pink Cat 1-2 3 4-5 6 Scout 1-3 4 5 6 Violet.1 1-3 4-6 Violet.2 1-3 4 5-6 Brown Bear 1 2 3-4 5 6 Blue Bunny 1-3 4-5 6 Big Eyes 2 3 4-5 6 Snowman 3 4 5 6 Mater 1-3 4-5 6 White Bear 1-2 3-4 5 6 Rugby 2 3 4-5 6 Chocolate Moose 3-5 6 Pink Bunny 1-3 4-5 6 Raisin 6 Bulgary 6 Tyler 6 Gizmo 6 Vanilla 6 Willie 6 Mr. Raindear 1-6 Kadazja Brown Voices Pink Cat Violet.1 Violet.2 Original Voices for Charathers Elmo Canada channel TreeHouse Voices Australlia ABC Australlia Voices Songs Got a Bunch of muscles inside Overall Season 1 1. The Snowy Day May 21 2015 2. The King is Always Right May 25 2015 3.1 Hour Special Part 1 and 2 May 25 2015 4. The Carnival Is the Best Place in Town May 30 2015 5. I Want to go the Beach June 2 2015 6. I Got 5 Senses June 9 2015 7. Have A Check-Up June 16 2015 8. Father's Day June 19 2015 9. Camping with my Teacher June 20 2015 10. The Quest of the Flying Rock June 21 2015 11. Mr. Manners June 22 2015 12. Dealing with a Emergency June 25 2015 13. Making Brown Bear Smile June 28 2015 'Storytime Segments' Animation Season 1 Flash Season 2 2D early 2000s style Season 3 Book Style Season 4-5 Stopmotion 80s Season 6 CGI 90s Blue Angles and Red Troublemaker soon Yellow Sunshine Airline Shorts Alphabet Shorts A Apple B Banana C Cookie D Donut E Egg F French Fries G Gritz H Hot Dog I Ice Cream J Juice K Kimchi L Lemon M Milk N Noodles O Oatmeal P Popcorn Q Question R Roasted Meat S Sandwich T Taco U Unusual Meal V Very Strange W Waffle X Xylophone Cake Y Yogurt Z Zucchini Number Shorts Meal Number 1 Meal Number 2 Meal Number 3 Meal Number 4 Meal Number 5 Meal Number 6 Meal Number 7 Meal Number 8 Meal Number 9 Meal Number 10 Meal Number 11 Meal Number 12 Meal Number 13 Seasonal Shorts Season 1 2 Season 2 3 Season 3 4 Season 4 4 Season 5 1 Season 6 40 Notes and Development Back in September of 2014 The was thought of and it was original air in October 2014 with 13 episodes but the show was only on DVD however one episode from it was redone for a season 2 episode and then the very first episode of the 13 episodes was redone as season 3 episode when season 4 was airing it was originally was going to have 30 episodes but it ended being 40 episodes and has an episode but some episodes were cancelled but when Jonah Brown took a look back of the 13 Episodes of 2014 and decided to make a season 5 and revamping the rest the any episode from 2014 that has not been revamped except for the Christmas episode and used the cancelled episodes from season 4 and added some new episodes also The Episode I Love A March is the same title as one of the pilots too then on May of 2016 Jonah Brown though of a season 6 The Pilots The 13 episodes were only on DVD they have only aired during October 2014-May 2015 Also The Show Was Called The Garfield Show the episode list is here 1.It's Halloween October 29 2014 2.Hello Birdy October 31 2014 3.The Sleepin November 1 2014 4.In and Out November 3 2014 5.Bones November 4 2014 6.I Love a March November 5 2014 7.Happy Thanksgiving November 6 2014 8.Christmas December 21 2014 9.The World Tree Songs January 31 2015 10.Stick To it April 22 2015 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Title Cards Category:Songs Category:Dance Songs